Naruto: Just Ballsy!
by sharinganbrothers13
Summary: Have you ever wondered how you're favourite Naruto characters woud react if someone got them in the balls? Well, Naata and Mayuki have too much spare time, so they have! R&R!
1. Can Naruto Believe It?

Naata was watching Mtv live, saw Paul the intern get kicked in his areas again, and suddenly thought of this fic…the places you get inspiration from! If you have an idea for a character's scenario, let us know and we may use it! R&R! Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto because we are dirt broke!!!

**Chapter 1: Can Naruto Believe It?!**

Have you ever wondered how your favourite Naruto characters would react if they got canned? Well, Naata and Mayuki have too much free time, so they have! And they're going to find out…

It was almost dark. " That's it for training today! Time for ramen, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he started running towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Once he got there, he gave the old man working there his free ramen ticket and was quickly given a huge bowl of Miso ramen.

Two teenage girls were hiding against the sidewall of the shop. The first had long dark-brown hair and the second had even longer dirty-blonde hair. The first girl's heart was beating so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

" Come on Naata! You said you would go first! Hurry up." The tall blonde whispered. " Geez Mayuki, I'm going! But you are _so_ doing Sasuke!" Naata swallowed hard and stepped around the corner, Mayuki waiting behind her with a sad face.

"OMG! Are you Naruto Uzumaki?!" Naata squealed when she came in the shop. " Yeah…why?" Naruto looked up but continued eating his ramen.

"Oh. My. God!! You are the best!! And so Kawaii (cute)!!" Naata screamed shaking her arms around. Naruto stopped eating, stood up, and put his hands on his hips. " Damn straight!! Believe it!"

This was Naata's chance. She took a deep breath and got her knee ready.

" Forgive me, Naru-chan!" She said. She took a step forward, and drove her knee right up to Naruto's poor little balls. Mayuki jumped out of her hiding place to see his reaction.

Naruto immediately fell to the ground and coiled himself into a ball. Mayuki giggled and Naata covered her mouth so Naruto couldn't see her laughing.

" Uhhh…I thought…you were a fan…girl…Uhhh…" Naruto wheezed. " We are…" Mayuki said. Naruto reached for the carvings of the first four Hokages and coughed. " Noo! A Hokage can't be so weak that he gets canned by a girl!!"

" I'm sorry…"

And with that, the girls set off to find their next victim. As they jumped from roof to roof, Mayuki started whining. " Why do I have to do it to Sasu-chan?? He'll hate me!"

" Well, do you know how hard it was to beat the crap out of Naruto's balls!! He's so Kawaii!!" Naata argued.

" But Naata…I love him!!" Mayuki continued. It was true. Mayuki was totally obsessive over Sasuke. Don't ask why…

" Fine! If you insist on being a baby…I'll can Itachi-Sama!" Naata reasoned. Mayuki frowned, but eventually nodded her head in agreement.

The two continued their search for their next victim of baby-creator destroying.

**Next time…like we're going to tell you!! You'll have to wait till we post it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, we're done. Bye now!**


	2. Rebuild Your Clan?

Naata speaking! Mayuki would've killed me for making her can Sasuke, so to keep her happy there's a bit of romance between Sasuke and her character. I added a tiny bit of yaoi too. Oddly, I'm actually a yaoi fan, as long as it isn't overly smutty. The first chapter was pretty short so I tried to make this one a bit longer. Disclaimer: Do we own Naruto? We _WISH!!_

**Rebuild Your Clan?**

Naata and Mayuki have chosen their next victim. Sasuke Uchiha. Will Mayuki be able to pull it off? What will happen when the fan girls show up? Is Sasuke _really_ gay? Will yaoi fans try to murder sharinganholders13? Read on…

It was around ten in the morning. Naata and Mayuki had stayed at a lodge overnight and were eating breakfast.

" So where do you think Sasu-chan will be?" Mayuki asked, spreading butter on a whole-wheat bagel. " In the park, training to kill Itachi-sama and avenge his clan." Naata replied, taking a bite out of her already peanut butter covered bagel. Mayuki took a sip of her fruit juice. " How do you _know_?"

Naata grinned. " The Uchiha is pretty predictable!" Mayuki glared at her. Then, suddenly, she thought of something.

" I just thought of something!" Thank you for repeating what I just said, Mayuki. " We want to keep most of the readers happy, right? Smut SasuNaru fans will _hate_ this!" " What are you talking about? We've pretty much destroyed Naruto's man-ness, so he's technically a girl now. What's the problem?" Naata frowned, not wanting her evil plan to go down the drain.

" If I can Sasuke, he technically be a girl too, and he and Naruto won't be able to have a sex scene!" Mayuki explained, pretty out of character considering yaoi scared her shitless. " Good point. Well then…take it easy on Sasuke, will you?" Mayuki nodded and the two friends finished their breakfast and headed to the park.

Sure enough, Sasuke was there training, and the girls hid on a tree branch above him. " Okay Mayuki. Try to lure him somewhere public, and then do it." Naata whispered. " Got it." Mayuki gulped, jumped quietly off the branch and made her entrance.

" Oh! Are you a ninja?" Sasuke stopped throwing shurikens and turned around. " Yeah…Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke held his breath and shut his eyes, waiting to be glomped.

" Uchiha, eh? Than you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke opened an eye. Mayuki stood there smiling with her hands held behind her back, waiting for him to answer. What? She wasn't going to attack hi with fan girl-ness? Unbelievable! " Yeah, I do…" Sasuke finally replied.

Just then, his stomach growled loudly. Mayuki laughed. " You must be starving from all your training! Do you want to get dumplings?" Sasuke nodded and started following Mayuki to the dumpling shop.

Yes! Good going, Mayuki!!" Naata barely whispered. She carefully and quietly followed the dumpling shop…………….

As soon as Mayuki and Sasuke reached the shop's entrance, Sakura, Ino, and a few other fan girls walked by. When they saw Mayuki, they made murderous glares. " Hi, Sasuke-kun!" They sang between gritted teeth.

' _Damned fan girls…_' Sasuke thought to himself. Then an evil but awesome idea popped into his head. " Can you please do me a favour?" Sasuke whispered to Mayuki. She nodded her head nervously. " Thank you…"

Before she knew what was happening, Sasuke put his left arm around her waist and pulled her against him, being just taller. Naata stared from a rooftop and the fan girls stood in awe. Mayuki stared at Sasuke with disbelief. He looked back at her with kind eyes. (_Kind?_ What the fuck?!)

He held the back of her head with his other hand, and, slowly and gently, descended his lips onto hers. (Mayuki: **HELL YEAH!** Naata: **I wonder if he'll ever do that to Naru**-**chan…**)

Mayuki felt as if she could melt, but she had to keep her composure. _'_ _Come on, Mayuki! Can him! You have to keep the readers happy!' _She said to herself. She clamped her eyes shut and kneed him between the legs, careful not to do it too hard so she wouldn't be murdered by smut SasuNaru fans.

Naata jumped down from the rooftop and joined them. Sasuke let go of Mayuki and grabbed his crotch. " Aaahh…vengeance will be _mine_…aaahh…" " I'm so sorry!" Mayuki cried.

"Yeah, sorry Sasuke, but…" Naata walked up and whispered in Sasuke's ear for almost a minute. Sasuke grinned, wheezed away the minimal amount of pain, and ran to Ichiraku.

Sakura, Ino, and the other fan girls began running after Naata and Mayuki, so the two quickly fled to find their next victim. Mayuki squealed the whole time about how good of a kisser Sasuke was.

**Next time…yet another character! Heh heh heh!**

This one wasn't very funny, but I _promise_ the next one will be! Here's a hint…_youth_! See you then!


	3. Not Very Youthful

Wow. Sorry about the huge gap. Akane (formerly Naata) couldn't think of a plotline for the longest time. Thanks to Shinobi's Jade-Queen and Amv Comedians for the great idea. Some news to share. Our penname is now sharinganbrothers13, Naata has become Akane, and the  
Sasuke's Birthday fic will be released in the near future. Anyway, thanks to anyone who's still interested in us, sorry to anyone who is a fan of Lee, and enjoy. Disclaimer: Last time we checked, our names didn't involve Masashi or Kishimoto (although that _would_ be cool).

Chapter 3: Not very youthful 

Oi! So, how will the next victim react to canning? Will they react at all? What will happen when two unexpected visitors show up? Why the hell are you asking so many questions? Just read it!

Mayuki and Akane (formerly Naata) had now returned to the park and were hiding behind an array of bushes. Mayuki wouldn't shut the hell up about Sasuke so Akane had duct-taped her mouth. And yet, somehow Mayuki had managed to still rant quietly on and on about how 'Sasuke was an amazing kisser.' Akane rolled her eyes, and while she looked to left to see if she could spot Lee, she spun her hand around once, opened her fist so it looked like a snakes head and hissed. Her way of saying 'I pity your creator.'

She yanked the finally quiet Mayuki to a clump of trees ahead and looked ahead. Mayuki poked her and then pointed to between two of the trees. There was Rock Lee, doing the traditional 'youth training.'

"I'll take Youth Boy" Akane grinned evilly, and rubbed her hands together. She ran her hand through her long black hair, letting her bangs fall over her eyes, and made herself look downcast and downright evil. Akane then slowly sauntered around the clumps of trees, until she was directly behind Lee. Mayuki, who had taken off the duct tape, smiled and gave her a 'thumbs up'. Akane grinned and went to work.

"Do you know what the key to life is?" She asked in a small but sinister tone. Lee stopped and turned to look at her. "Uhhh…What is your name?" Lee said in his inability to use contractions. "Most people call me Akuma. Now answer _my_ question." Akane/Akuma replied dismissively, producing a tiny, hopeful smile. In her head, she was thinking of how glad she was that she was wearing all black. "Well…Uhhh…"

Through the trees, Mayuki looked at Akane questioningly. _Where is she going with this?_

Finally Lee produced and answer. "Staying youthful and obeying Gai-sensei?" Akane grinned inside, but outside took on a murderous appearance. "No, you gay little moron!!" She roared, stomping the short distance to so-called 'youth Boy'. Lee put his arms over his head defensively, but Akane wasn't there to pound his head in, though that would've been equally fun. She gave Lee a soul-crushing glare, and with that, drove the tip of her Zori into Lee's ability to have an equally gay son. Mayuki cheered and Akane smiled, announcing, "The key to life is _Improvisation_!" When she got out of the whole big drama scene, she realized Lee wasn't on the ground writhing in pain, but standing there, completely confused.

Akane cocked an eyebrow, and Mayuki let out a giant gasp. "Oh yeah…AAARGH!" Lee dropped to the ground in mock anguish. "HOLY SHIT!! Lee has no Wevo's!!" Akane hollered. Mayuki ran up beside her, jaw dropped in disbelief. "You've got to be freaking kidding me!" The she-male got up and blushed.

Apparently, Mayuki was still disbelieving, so she leapt over and pulled down Lee's green spandex pants. When she looked up, she grimaced. "Oh god, _A THONG!!_" "Ewwwwww!" The female duo moaned in unison. Mayuki ran to a nearby tree and hacked, while Akane turned away and shook her head in disgust. Lee blushed even deeper and walked away to pull up his/her pants.

Mayuki finished hacking it out and pounded fists with Akane. "I have to give you props for that performance." Akane tilted her head. "Only someone like you would have enough free time to think of a character, scenario that wouldn't fail, _and _make up your own key to life!" Akane patted her equivalent to a sister on the shoulder and said, "That's the best part! I _improved _that whole thing at the last minute! Lee is painfully predictable!" Mayuki and Akane both laughed in their victory.

"Kudo's" A creepy voice announced itself. The girls spun around to see Orochimaru and Kabuto walking out from behind a row of bushes.

To be continued… 

For a limited time, were letting you give us ideas on how the next chapter should go! (Mostly because we can't think of anything ourselves) So tell us either in reviews or messages and we'll attempt to fit it in. Oh, don't you just love cliffhangers! So refreshing!


End file.
